


The Mustangs

by Spud_Ladybug



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug
Summary: When a 20-year case is reopened, what will Roy Mustang do when he discovers it’s connected to his family? (Lol forgive me if this summary is bad I’m just starting out.)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The girl whooped victoriously as she swung around the lamppost at a breakneck speed.  
“Ha! Take that Roy! I told you I could lap you easily!”  
The aforementioned Roy trailed behind, stopping to catch his breath in hurried gasps, hands on his knees.  
“I never asked Isabella! How are you even this fast anyway?”  
“Obviously by playing lots of tag! I’m going to be the fastest, strongest girl in the Ratri clan!”  
The boy’s smile faded slightly.  
“Speaking of, when are you and your Mom headed back to Xing?”  
The girl deflates at this as well.  
“Mother says we’ll be leaving at the light of dawn tomorrow. I really wish we could stay longer Roy, you know you’re my favorite cousin!”  
Roy deadpans.  
“I’m probably your only cousin that doesn’t want you dead Isabella.”  
“See? Best cousin!”  
Roy groans. It was far and in between, but every once in a while, his elder cousin and Aunt from Xing would travel to visit him up in Central. He never admitted it, but he always cherished their visits, each one feeling like a small connection to his Xingese roots. Isabella spoke up once again.  
“You know we’ll try to visit again as soon as possible, right?”  
“Yeah, but ‘as soon as possible’ usually means ‘several months’ to you guys.”  
The girl pouted.  
“Aww, come on Roy! It won’t be that long! Remember our promise?”  
The pale boy rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah, we ‘Look out for each other through thick and thin’ or whatever.”  
Isabella smiled.  
“Exactly! Even if something terrible happens, we’ll always have each other, right?”  
“I guess so. We’ll always have each other, huh?”  
After Isabella and her Mother departed the next morning, Roy never saw or heard from her again.


	2. A Revalation

If someone heard the phrase “Roy Mustang has loads of women in his life” , They’d most likely assume this was in reference to the many women he could be seen on dates with. Only Roy himself and his close circle of friends would know that this phrase could just as well apply to the man’s many female family members. Most of the time, Roy wouldn’t be surprised to hear news of one of his feminine family members, he got updates from his sisters all the time, but the news he would be getting today truly floored him.

Roy let out a pained sigh that only a man who had seen countless family photos could as he looked up to see his best friend and biggest pain in the ass burst through his door.  
“Roy! You’ll never guess what I found!”  
“A new dress for Elicia?”  
Maes chuckles.  
“A good guess, but for once this isn’t about my darling daughter. It’s about you my friend!”  
The jovial man slammed a file down in front of the Colonel, and Roy found himself face to face with an image of his younger self smiling up at him, a tall girl with twin black braids grinning beside him. He scooped up the file in his hands with a newfound vigor and interest. Hughes smirks.  
“I knew you’d be interested! It’s a newly reopened case, all the buzz in the Investigations department right now. Imagine my surprise when I find your name and a photo of you in this twenty year old case!”  
“How did they even get this photo? What is this case? Why is it reopened?”  
Maes’ grin somehow gets even wider at his queries.  
“I knew you’d have questions! To answer, do you remember that old case on the news twenty years ago about the Ratri Clan kidnappings?”  
Roy’s eyes widen at the mention of his birth Mother’s clan.  
“That mass kidnapping that took place over east Amestris? I thought those were exaggerations!”  
“That’d be correct, yet it’s no exaggeration. Reports show that over eight thousand children vanished over the course of one year without a trace. It was one of the few times tensions ever got high between Amestris in Xing. One of the reasons travel papers are more necessary today.”  
Roy looks on at his friend with raptured interest.  
“So if this is from twenty years ago, than why is it being re-opened now?”  
“Well you see, that’s the strangest part. Just recently, a large amount of children and teenagers showed up at the Xing border with a few adult women. The women are proving to be grown up versions of some of the kidnapped girls, and the children are proving to have genetic links to other kidnapped children’s records.”  
Roy’s brows furrowed in thought.  
“So you’re telling me that after all these years, the abducted children are only showing up now with their offspring?”  
Maes nods.  
“It would appear so. No adult males though. The only adults were female. They all seem to be seeking refuge in Amestris.”  
“Hmmm. This is interesting and all, but how does this involve me? Do you need my help with something?”  
Maes looks straight into Roy’s eyes.  
“Well that’s just the thing. One of the eldest teenagers, a boy named Ray, claims to be the blood son of one Isabella Ratri-Mustang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry these chapters are so short I’m not that great at writing lol.


	3. A Suggestion

Roy stared down at the image of him and his cousin again, a numb shock overwhelming him. Isabella had a son? The smiling face of the girl gazed up at him, almost a mockery now of the girl he once knew. Sure, she had always been the caring and compassionate, but he never took his cousin as one to settle down.  
“Roy...”  
Maes started.  
“You may not want to hear this, but based on interrogations on the grown women, it sound like they were forced to give birth if they wanted to live.”  
The Colonel’s eyes widened a fraction.  
“Wha-what happened to her? What happened to Isabella?”  
His friend looked down grimly.   
“They say she died fighting for the lives of the children.”  
Roy sighed and put his head in his hands.  
“Of course she would go like that, protecting others. It’s good to know she died with honor.”  
Maes’ expression swam with compassion.  
“It’s okay to be upset about this Roy. I don’t personally know what your relationship with her was, but losing family isn’t easy.”  
“It’s alright. I haven’t seen her since we were kids. We had already presumed her dead when she didn’t respond to our letters for years.”  
Roy picks up the file once more, flipping through the pages and giving them cursory glances.  
“So, what do you want me doing with my new first cousin? Should I be calling the Madame?”  
Maes gives him that look he does sometime. Oh no. That look always means he’s planning something that’s going to give Roy endless grief.   
“Well actually....”  
“Maes...”  
“I was thinking...”  
“Maes Hughes I swear if you’re about to say what I think you are—“  
“I think you should take him in!”  
“Seriously Maes? You know I’m in no position to be having a dependent in my life—“  
“Wait wait! Just hear me out Roy! This could be huge for your public image!”  
Roy stops in his tracks. Damn, Maes knew his weak points too well.  
“...Continue.”  
“Well you see, Ray is widely considered as a leader and spokesperson for the children, enough that the people of Amestris are catching wind of him and offering support. If you were seen personally taking him in, it would do wonders for your popularity! Imagine, Roy Mustang, supporter of both the Hero of the People and the Leader of Grace Field?”  
Damn, Maes was making a good argument here. Of course he was...that man was a master of getting what he wanted.  
“So what would you have me do then? How would I be taking him in?”  
“Well, I think you should start by meeting him at Isabella’s new grave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or kudos would make me happy, but they’re not needed!


	4. White Flowers

Isabella Ratri-Mustang  
1882-1913  
Beloved Mother

Roy looked at the grave. It felt like it should’ve said more, instead of being as short and to the point as it was. Riza stands dutifully by his side, her gaze warm sunlight on his back.

“So...your cousin, right? I remember you mentioning her occasionally back at the estate.” Roy lets out a long breath, looking up at the sky.  
“Yes...I remember that, I still had hope that she would return back then. I guess I know better now, huh?”

If his voice wavered and cracked slightly, his companion didn’t mention it. He looked back down at the marble gravestone. And was promptly thrown out of his thoughts by a batch of flowers crashing into his legs. 

“Phil! Slow down you dumbass!”  
“Ray! Watch your language around him!”  
“You know he’s heard worse Norman!” 

Two tall boys, appearing to be in their mid to late teens, walked towards the grave, bouquets of white flowers slung over their shoulders. One with cropped silver hair, a grey suit, and sharp eyes that held an intelligence far beyond his years. The other obviously put a lot less care into his appearance, simply opting for a tan sweater and slacks. 

Riza was struck with how similar the second teen looked to Roy. Same half slanted, dark eyes, dark hair, and the characteristic lazy smirk. If not for the messy and unkempt style of his hair that swooped over one of his eyes, she would have mistook him for the boy that showed up at the door of her father’s estate all those years ago.

The lighter haired one took the child’s hand, giving the two military officials an apologetic look.   
“Apologies sirs. Phil here sometimes forgets to look where he’s going! Are you visiting this grave as well?”  
Phil flushed and gripped to Norman’s leg a bit. Riza smiled at them. 

“It’s no issue, really. We’re almost done here anyways, right Roy?” Norman turned to them.   
“Wait, are you Colonel Roy Mustang?” Roy inclined his head to them in acknowledgement.  
“That would be me. Why do you ask?”  
The silver-haired teen tugged his friend over.   
“Ray, this is Mom’s cousin, say hi or something!” Ray simply raised his hand in greeting.  
“Yo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this one again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it all the way down here!


End file.
